Touch screens are an increasingly common feature on personal computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, where size and user interface advantages accrue from consolidating multiple hardware components (for example keyboard, number pad, and the like) into a single interactive graphic user interface displayed on the touch screen.
Conventional touch screens detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area. Generally, a touch includes touching the touch display screen with a finger, hand, or other touching member. Oily residues, or smudges on the touch screen surface may be one side effect of touches which are not only unsightly and can interfere with the performance of the touch screen, but from which frequently used patterns such as a graphical password maybe inferred. In the vast majority of settings, partial or complete patterns can be easily retrieved.
There would be advantages in providing a display surface cleaning system made a part of, integral with, or which can be proximate to, the display surface of a computing device which would allow the user to readily clean the display surface directly, or indirectly by cleaning the touching member used to touch the display surface.